


Lycanthrope: Etymology Meaning Wolfman

by UndertaleTrashBin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertaleTrashBin/pseuds/UndertaleTrashBin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lads are wolf hunters. The Gents are Werewolves. They fall in love maybe. Also smut maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This starts as an only Freewood fic, also in RP form ahah. It eventually becomes a regular style fic because my rp partner stopped.

Gavin stalked through the forest, it wasn't far from the small town and motel he had been calling home for the past week or so, and he shivered a bit at the frost in the air. His trusty leather jacket blocked most of the wind, but it wasn't quite thick enough to keep the strong november chill out. He was tracking, not a new skill to him but also not something he particularly excelled at. The night had him a bit turned around, and his hand sat on the gun at his belt; he felt he was not alone.

A strong scent drifted along with the wind, it's warmth trying its hardest to mix with the frost that was carried with the air. Before it could completely vanish into the chill of the night, only to leave small whisks of it in its wake, it had caught Ryan's attention. The smell of leather, metal, and hints of gunpowder tickled his snout. He loved playing this game, guessing who or what he was smelling just by their scent.

Male.

In his 20's.

European.

Skinny.

A hunter.

Ryan rose slowly from his latest meal, pulling his fur away from the clotted blood that he was laying in as he feasted. It provided extra warmth and the smell was... Yummy. How he could smell this boy through the blood, it was a matter of talent. But hunters were always fun to toy with, always a challenge. It was a rule, however, to not have too much fun. It always resulted badly. But by this hunter's age, he'd be easy. Ryan traveled silently through the forest, tracking.

Gavin moved slowly, but deliberately. Each step was at least somewhat calculated, and he did his best to avoid the noisier places he could step. The wolf of this forest had a bit of history in the area, enough so that most people tried to avoid the forest. He ducked under a branch, trying to dodge the stray leaves that could catch in the rats nest upon his head. One hand still rested lightly on his gun. He had a bit of an itchy trigger finger, though he was more often than not a horrid shot anyway.

It was no more than two minutes before Ryan found his hunter. That's why he was so easily able to pick upon him, he was not that far away. Ryan was correct with his assumptions, he could smell the anxiety coming from him. He could smell the silver bullets loaded into his gun. He lowered his head and eyed him, he couldn't see his face because his back was to him. He was visibly shivering and Ryan found it highly amusing that this boy had the courage to be here. He decided he'd let him live.

Gavin ran a hand through his hair, and let a deep breath out through his nose. He turned and stared into the darkness of the forest, gazing from right to left as if he was scanning. Though he was unable to see anything, he felt the eyes, and if his boys had taught him anything it was to trust his instincts.

Ryan crouched upon his now-drying belly. The shadows of the woods and it's underbrush masked his glowing eyes, but it did not keep him from seeing his hunter turn and scan the forest. Ryan felt his eyes pass over him, and he knew that his hunter knew he was watching him. Ryan shifted, purposely cracking a branch or two among his weight- and letting the leaves rustle a bit more underneath him

Gavin sucked in his breath and quickly slipping the gun from under his jacket. He took a step towards the brush, but could hear his own heart pounding in his ears. Nerves. Just nerves.

Ryan watched, fascinated as he got closer. His heart was beating so loud he could hear it. He could almost smell the blood rush in his veins. He shifted again, but didn't rise. Ryan licked his lips and could taste the blood there, and a rush of excitement went through him.

"Come out." Gavin stopped before decent cover, his voice was surprisingly strong despite his slight shake from the cold combined with the fear of a hunt. An accent rolled off his tongue, and he knew he was often not taken serious for it, so he at least tried to imitate a slightly deeper voice. Light on his feet, he was ready to run, should it be necessary, but his mind reminded him just how lost he was in this forest.

"If you say so", Ryan had growled under his breath. He slowly rose from his hiding place, the dead leaves and grass sticking to his clotted underbelly. He rose and stood on his hind legs, letting his arms dangle at his sides. Despite the major size difference, Ryan still let his fur rise to make himself look bigger. He towered over Gavin on his hind legs. Ryan smiled, showing off his blood-stained teeth, and let out a low, and deep growl.

Gavin took a couple of steps back, and gulped audibly. It wasn't the first time he had seen a werewolf, but this one might have been the most intimidating. Blood stains were imprinted in his fur and Gav tried to avoid catching the red glint of his teeth. The growl resounded and his chest thudded with its sheer noise. Trying to gain some control over the situation, he raised his arms a bit higher, pointing the gun more directly at the wolf.

Ryan closed his mouth and smirked as the gun rose. He lowered himself back onto his front paws and lowered his head. He watched his hunter carefully, and took slow deliberate steps around Gavin. He was circling him, getting a closer look. Ryan didn't want to admit it but his human form would find him extremely attractive. However, a hunger overtook the attraction. "You're too young to be out here alone."

Gavin followed the wolf with his eyes, suspicious of its actions, but also knowing a single shot wouldn't give him much time to run or get a lethal second shot in, and with the beast so close to him he certainly wouldn’t make it. He scoffed indignantly, "Too young? I'm 26."

Ryan growled. "26 is a little young to be out here in these woods." Each time he circled he got closer. Eventually, when he was close enough, he stopped and stood on his hind legs again. "Don't you know the big bad wolf might be out?"

Gavin tried stepping back further, uncomfortable with the distance. The height of the animal was terrifying from a distance, but up close triggered great fear. Disguising the fear as best he could, he smirked and kept the gun trained on the wolf. "Hm, thought hadn't occurred to me."

Ryan smiled out of humor. He eyed him, smelling his uncomfortableness. He hungered. "I like your gun. Are you going to use it?"

Gavin grit his teeth, walking steadily backwards, "I plan on it."

"Do you?" He tested, getting closer

Gavin stepped back again, a little more frantically, bumping into a tree and letting out a startled squeak. His hands shook a bit, though he tried to hold them steady.

Ryan smiled at his squeak and got closer. He bared his teeth and, slow and deliberately, put a paw on the tree the stopped him. He growled under his breath, "What's your name, hunter?"

Gavin's heart was thudding, he stared up at the wolf. He was in for it now. "Gavin." Uncertainty as to if he should glare, shoot, or duck out from under the limb beside his head along with fear held him in place.

The smell of fear was almost overwhelming. The look on his face set a fire in Ryan and suddenly the thought of consuming this hunter was almost unsettling. He had already decided to let him live. Ryan moved away from Gavin, and sighed. "It's your lucky day, Gavin."

Gavin stared at him for a moment before realizing the wolf was letting him go. Shame was cold in his stomach, and he felt his pride damaged, but knew that even the best of hunters taking on a wolf of this size would need back up. Not to mention his total inability to do anything in a high risk situation, like, I don't know, being pinned against a tree by a huge ass werewolf. He didn't hesitate a moment longer before moving around the tree, taking a few steps, and breaking into a run, not sure if he was heading the right way to the town or not.

Ryan watched him run and the urge to chase him surged through his veins, but he turned instead and decided to hunt for a different meal. A feeling of regret waved over him. He blinked and wondered what he was regretting.


	2. Friends ou Foes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is longer. Gav may be a bit ooc sorry yo it's me playing him all wrong ...

Ryan sat around the bar with Geoff and Jack. They were his best friends out of the pack, despite the age differences between the three. He found them amusing, and vice versa. Geoff was a child at heart, and Jack was just so sweet. Geoff was telling one of his dumb, but hilarious stories. Jack was laughing his ass off while Ryan... Had other things on his mind.

Gavin sat at the bar, off to the side. He looked deep in thought, almost concerned, as he sipped on his drink. It was no secret Gavin enjoyed alcohol, but bar atmospheres weren't nearly as much fun without Michael and Ray or his other hunter friends about. He had left his gun at the motel, but his messing with it had still left a small taint if gunpowder on his fingers and his leather jacket was on, per usual. Around his neck dangled his necklace, it had the five beads he was so used to, though they weren't obvious under his jacket. It had been a week since he had run into the wolf that night, and he was mostly waiting on back up to tackle the forest again, though all of his boys were on their own missions.

The laughter had stopped, but Ryan didn't notice until there was a slap on his chest. He immediately snapped out of it and glared at Geoff.

"Hey, man, what was that for?"

Geoff nodded his head at someone away from the bar, "That guy smells like gunpowder."

Though they were out of their wolf forms, they still had some of the benefits of their heightened 5 senses. Ryan followed the nod and recognition slapped him. He felt his stomach drop, and that unfamiliar feeling of regret came back, along with the confusion of regretting what. He tried to poker face his way out of recognition and look Geoff quizzically. "So? Do you think he's a hunter?"

Geoff cocked an eyebrow at Ryan's statement. "Do I think he's a hunter? He sure smells like one- sure looks like one."

Ryan scoffed. "Yeah? What are we going to do about it?"

Jack gave him a weird look, shifting a bit. "What's wrong with you Ryan? Usually whenever you see a hunter you're all up in arms.."

Geoff nodded in agreement. "Yeah man. You kind of looked at him for too long. Do you think he's cute, or what?"

The look on Ryan's face must of been that of surprise or something, because Geoff and Jack burst into laughter again

Gavin noted the sudden noise behind him, and turned to see the source, annoyed. It reminded him too much of his companions and he felt a pang of loneliness. He made eye contact with Ryan, though he didn't know the other's name yet, and gave him a cold look despite noticing how attractive the man was.

Ryan glanced back and as soon as they made contact he turned back around quickly. Geoff went into another fit of laughter, Ryan bent over and smacked Geoff's shoulder in hopes he'd shutup. "Shutup! Shutup, this is a hunter we don't know what he's capable of."

Ryan lied right through his teeth, knowing very well what Gavin was capable of. Which wasn't much.

Gavin raised an eyebrow at the lot and turned back the other way, blushing slightly. He would have been offended Ryan thought so lowly of him as a hunter, not that he was far from the truth. Drinking the last of his bev of choice, he turned his attention back to the tv. He fiddled with his necklace a bit.  
Geoff cocked an eyebrow. "We don't know what he's capable of? Listen, we’re three lycans and he's a skinny little dude. He's not going to hurt us."

"Yeah," Jack added on. "And if you think he's cute go talk to him or something, we can keep a secret."

"But-" Ryan began, quickly cut off by Geoff.

"Ryan, we’re not horrible people. Just because we eat people doesn't mean we can't have relationships or one night stands. Especially with a hunter, as long as the hunter doesn't find out."

"Yeah but if the alpha finds out...."

"Secret’s safe with us," both Geoff and Jack replied.

Ryan sighed and turned back to the hunter. He stood from the table, and placed himself next to Gavin not even bothering to make it subtle. Though, when in wolf form, his voice is very different, he really hopes Gavin doesn't recognize him. "Well, I'd offer to buy you a drink but that's the most overused pickup line... Ever. So, instead, I'll offer you my name. Hi, I'm Ryan."

Gavin looked at Ryan, surprised, and reddened. He suddenly was a bit embarrassed of his previous glaring at the man and his friends, "Oh, hello. I'm Gavin." He paused, and laughed a bit, realizing a hot dude was totally hitting on him through the slight haze of alcohol, "I'd take a drink if you're offering, though."  
Ryan laughed along, but not for the same reason. "Yeah, I imagine a drink is a lot better offer than my name. What'll it be?"

"Hm, a beer is fine. And Ryan is a lovely name." Gav felt enough of a buzz to be somewhat ok flirting with the man, had he been sober he would be totally intimidated by the idea of even speaking to him.

Ryan could smell the alcoholic on his breath, and could sense it taking over his brain. A skeptical look fell over him and he felt unsure. "Are you sure you want another one?"

"Eh, I'll be fine." He waved off the thought, knowing he had a couple more in him before he wouldn't remember this in the morning. He did note the care Ryan took to ask though, and a warm fondness for the man hit him.

Ryan waved down the bartender and mentioned a beer before turning back to Gavin. "Are you too drunk for the old fashion 'get to know you' kind of flirting, or do you not care for that?"

"I think I can keep it together long enough to flirt." Gavin stared at Ryan, playful amusement in his eyes.

Ryan smiled and took a drink of his own beer. "What do you do for a living?"

"Mm, I film things off and on, mostly slo mo but I do regular speed stuff too." Gav smiled, "What about you?"

"Technician, animator, and a theatre major I never really did anything with."

"A shame, I bet you'd be great in a movie." Gav watched as the bartender came back and set down another beer, and he brought it to his lips for a drink.  
Ryan raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Oh? Why is that?"

"You've got the face for it." Gavin took a particularly big drink, letting out a satisfied 'ah'.

Ryan smiled. "I don't have the skill. Sorry about my friends, by the way." He, too, took a drink

"Hm, I'm sure you're alright." Gavin glanced back at Ryan's friends from early, and shrugged. "Eh, not a problem, remind me of my own friends."

Ryan laughed. "I hope not, my friends are assholes." He took a drink and paused. "Soo... Are you from around here?

"They must be the type then." Gavin chuckled, "No, no. Not too far off, though, I'm here on business."

Ryan nodded slowly. "Can I ask what kind of business?"

Gavin shook his head, "Filming stuff, this area has some beautiful forests. What about you?" He remembered the deep expanse of the forest that night a week ago, and was amused with his own comment despite assuming his new friend would not understand the humor of it.

Ryan smirked at the mention of the forest, chuckling under his breath. "Oh, I'm local."

"Oh? Is it a very eventful place?" Gavin was probing, but also trying to avoid being suspicious. Local knowledge often was the most valuable, but Gavin was toss at actually getting it out of most folks.

Ryan nodded. "Oh, yeah. We have a vermin problem. I'm surprised you're here for the forest, that's where most of it occurs."

"Vermin?" Gavin raised an eyebrow, it wasn't an unheard of term locals used when dealing with werewolves, but it was on the odd side. Usually it was simply wolves or bears, sometimes coyotes.

Ryan internally cringed, it is what people called them. Mostly monsters, compared to vermin. Then again, they usually knew the truth of the situation. "Yeah. We have issues with Wolves." Wolves. He despised that term. They weren't wolves, far from it.

Gavin nodded, a knowing glint behind his gaze. "Has anyone done anything about it?" He took a swig.

Ryan cocked an eyebrow. "Yes, a whole organization over it. Some people try to do it alone, these wolves are worth lots of money." Ryan internally cringed again, remembering seeing his own people publicly displayed... Dead. "But they haven't been able to find the main den so it's been one at a time, or something."

Gavin nodded, "Sounds like a pain in the arse." He rolled his neck a bit suddenly looking a bit tired before perking up. "You seem to be knowledgeable on the topic," he rested his chin on a fist, curious in the pretty blue eyes, the resting half smirk, and muscled body of the man before him.

Ryan chuckled and looked away, a bit embarrassed. Though he didn't want to seem too knowledgeable, he kept it up. "Yeah, well, with living in the area it seems to help to know what's going on."

Gavin nodded in understanding, not suspecting a thing, and smiling happily. "I would be interested too. Well, I'll try to be careful out there." He stirred his drink a bit, pondering what he should ask. "So, have you ever really left this town? I've travelled around a bit..."

Ryan shook his head. "Nah, my job is too restrictive. I never have time to travel anywhere." Ryan wasn't halfway lying, anybody from the pack wasn't allowed to leave. Out of town, sure, but not far. It was too risky; being caught. Changing is a choice, but sometimes it isn't if one’s emotions get the better of them.

Gavin frowned, "Aw, that's too bad, there's so much to see." His eyes caught a glint of wonder, and he realized for a moment just how much he had seen. Sure, a lot of morbid and terrible sides of the world, but Gavin was more fascinated by the beauty that came with all that was grim.

Ryan nodded. "Pretty sights for pretty people. It is quite a shame, but somehow, I feel like leaving this place wouldn't bring as much enjoyment on my part."

Gav blushed at the implication he was pretty, but glossed over it. "Nah, I'd show you all the cool places. This country has a lot of them, a lot of empty plains too, though." Gavin laughed, he had been shocked a number of times by just how big the country was.

Ryan smiled. "You mean America? There's no natural beauty here." Everything seemed to be taken up by man-made structures. Or, there was no one place nobody has ever been. American Lycans had it hard. Though humans were prime meal, a den was never that far from town.

Gavin gasped, perhaps a bit dramatically for a grown man. "Ryan, you really haven't seen much, have you? It's beautiful here, mountains and streams you could follow for years... but that doesn't even compare to the weather! It's so warm here, and- oh, I could probably go on about it forever..." He blushed in embarrassment of his slightly drunken ramblings.

"Go on?" Ryan questioned.

"Yeah, there's just so much to see here." He sighed, a bit longingly. "I've mostly been around this middle area of the country, but I'd love to travel out west more." He grinned a bit, dopey childish glee on his face.

Ryan smiled at his wonder and took the last sip of his beer. "Do you want to split?" He motioned to the door.

"Sure," Gav stood, a bit wobbly but not out of control as he steadied himself.

Ryan stood as well. Being what he was, he had a very, very high tolerance for toxins. It was difficult to find any high or buzz, and it was one of the many cons of being a lycan. Ryan looked at Gavin with concern. "Do you need help?"

Gavin scoffed, light heartedly, "No, no I'm fine." He stood a bit straighter and grinned at Ryan. "Where should we go?"

"Well..." Ryan started. "My apartment is a shithole mess, so I suggest wherever you're living now." Ryan glanced over at Jack and Geoff, who were watching him. They nodded, signaling that they knew he was going to leave. Geoff gave a thumbs up and Ryan tried to sneak a middle finger past Gavin, towards Geoff.

Gav laughed, a little embarrassed. "The motel isn't the best but hey it's clean, I guess."

Ryan shrugged. "Honestly, that's a lot better than my apartment."

"That bad?" Gavin raised an eyebrow, Ryan didn't really seem the type that would be particularly dirty. He also came to a halt, realizing he walked here. Gavin didn't drive often and when he did it was usually his motorcycle, parked back the motel, or a rented car.

Ryan nodded. "Pretty bad." Honestly, his apartment wasn't that bad but, he prefers to be the one leaving after a one night stand. It also interferes with "work" and doesn't play out well if someone's in your bed and you have to turn.

Gavin began trudging in the direction of the motel, it wasn't all that far, less than a mile, but he was embarrassed nonetheless. "Sorry, I didn't bring my ride."

Ryan stopped in the middle of the parking lot and lifted an eyebrow. "We could always use mine?"

Gavin paused as well, the thought had not occurred to him through the haze of alcohol. "Oh. I suppose that would work."

Ryan chuckled and dug his keys from his pocket. "You're a funny guy, Gavin." He stalked over to his car and unlocked it

Gavin shrugged, "Am I?" He hopped over to the car.

"I'd say so." Ryan unlocked it and hopped in, turning the key to ignite the engine.

Gavin slid in to the passenger's seat. "Hm. You're pretty funny yourself."

Ryan laughed. "I wouldn't know about that one. Where to?"

Gavin laughed too, "The old motel down the road, its not far."

Ryan nodded and began the drive. "That motel has a nasty history, you know."

Gavin looked at him curiously, "It does?"

Ryan nodded. "Oh yeah."

"Like what...?" Natural curiosity mixed with doubt, Gavin may deal with the supernatural but he needed a safe space, and he wouldn't do well if this motel wouldn't work for that. Despite mainly dealing with werewolves, he occasionally dealt with ghost situations as well. He wasn't fond of them.

Ryan nodded. "Oh yeah that's where the whole vermin thing started. The wolf attacks, rumor says, they're werewolves." Ryan chuckled but inwardly cringed. Werewolf was a horrible and offensive term.

Gavin eyed Ryan suspiciously, "You're joking!"

Ryan chuckled again. "No, I wish I was"

"God, that's awful." Gavin looked a bit upset, but mostly intrigued.

Ryan laughed again. "You believe they exist?"

Gavin looked startled, "Oh-uh.. I guess they could, probably just large bears or something though. Like bigfoot."

Ryan laughed again. "Do you believe in bigfoot?" Ryan didn't mean to tease, but he knew very well all this supernatural stuff was true. And he knew that Gavin knew as well.

Gavin looked flustered, he felt like he was being made fun of, but he knew these things were true and became defensive. "Yeah, sure. Is that weird?"

"No not at all, I've grown up around those beliefs. It's a superstitious town." Ryan pulled into the motel and quickly found a spot. All of a sudden, thunder cracked and lightning lit up the sky.

Gavin jumped, a squawk similar to the one he let out when he fell against the tree the night they met fell out of his mouth. He wasn't afraid of thunder and lightening, but he did get surprised by loud noises.

Ryan recognized that squeak and smiled, knowingly. "Alright you big baby, show me the way." As Ryan turned off the car, the first drops of rain began to fall from the sky.

Gavin pouted, stepped out of the car and began walking to his room, number 16. He glanced at the sky, silently appreciating that he didn't have to walk back in that weather. Stepping up to the door, he unlocked it, and walked into his room that was somewhat clean, other than a ton of scattered articles littering all desktops and his laptop and pistol brushed to the side. "Sorry it's a bit cluttered." He slipped off his boots to the side.

The smell of silver bullets, gun powder, and metal hit him. That familiar scent of hunter smack Ryan in the face and he immediately felt his hair stand on end. The wolf side of him was eager, craving to show and rip this place- and him -apart. But Ryan was able to control himself as he looked around the room, shutting the door behind him. "A gun?"

"Hm? Oh." Gavin frowned, he must look like a bloody psycho. "I have the right in this country, may as well use it." He shrugged as nonchalantly as possible.  
Ryan chuckled. "But on what though?" For no reason, Ryan kind of wanted to get Gavin to admit that he was a hunter. It was funny to watch someone lie through their teeth.

"I hunt." He felt the pressure of telling half-truths catching up with him. It was a simple answer, but vague enough he hoped a person from this deep in the country would assume deer or ducks or some other innocent animal.

Ryan laughed and lowered himself onto the bed. "With a pistol? Well, if you happen to find and shoot any wolves you'd get a lot of money."

Gavin raised an eyebrow, walking over to where Ryan sat. "Would I? Are they making that much of a ruckus?" Gavin wasn't all that interested in the money,   
really. He knew some hunters were, but something always felt wrong about it. Gav took what he needed to get by when he could, but more often than not the people wanting to buy tended to not be the most trustworthy of people themselves.

Ryan nodded. "Mostly. They eat people, and it's been kind of an issue. Lots of disappearances and deaths." Ryan rubbed the back of his head. It's true, their main diet was human flesh.

Gavin laid out on the bed, beside Ryan. "Mm. That tends to make people upset."

"Surprisingly." Ryan laughed. And turned to look down at Gavin, still sitting up.

Gavin laughed as well, and raised his eyebrows up and down at him, a bit provocatively but also in an obnoxiously silly way.

Ryan scoffed and immediately looked away, trying to avoid Gavin seeing his oncoming blush.

Gavin chuckled, stretching out against the bed, mentally checking where is condoms and lube were. You know. For reasons.

Ryan rubbed the back of his head. Without turning to look at him. "You're really cute."

It was Gavin's turn to blush, and he giggled a bit school-girlishly. "You're really hot."

Ryan smiled. "If we do what I think we're going to do, I must warn you I'm a bit rough. I have a hard time controlling myself."

Gavin chuckled a surprised laugh, "I don't mind. Prefer it, perhaps." Gavin had his share of one night stands, but rarely did anyone stay much longer than morning. They also tended to be gentle, but not loving, and his guess was that most people were the first time around, or maybe were just vanilla in general. It wasn't what he craved though, that's for sure, and Ryan's words filled him with a horny sort of hope.

Ryan turned and frowned. "I don't think you get it. What are your limits?" Ryan really was a tough rider, the wolf side of him that drove it. He wishes it was controllable, but for some reason it really wasn't. Because of it, sex often wasn't even that good. That, however, doesn't mean he's going to not do or crave it.

Gavin shrugged a little, "Murder might be a bit far," he chuckled, not really knowing exactly what to refer to.

Ryan chuckled along. "That's not exactly what I meant." He shifted so the he as on his hands and knees beside Gavin

Gavin frowned, in thought, "Do you mean like safe words?"

"Well, sure, but I was also wondering your limits, as to what you're not willing to do." Ryan paused, then chuckled. "Other than murder."

Gavin raised an eyebrow, "I have a horrid gag reflex. Just be careful of that? I'm mostly fair game." His promiscuity was often poked fun at by Michael and Ray, though only because he was more prone to ask other people questions about it that he would in turn refuse to answer.

Ryan laughed at the term 'fair game'. He was never good at starting things in bed, despite his dominant and confident stature and snarky personality, he was a klutz and (what he thinks) and embarrassment. Ryan had a difficult time making the first move and after his laugh was done, things got awkward really quick (at least, what Ryan thought).

Gavin chuckled, and pulled Ryan's face over for a few gentle kisses that began to get more heated as he went.

Ryan, admittedly, was surprised by the kiss but eventually melted into it. He closed his eyes and allowed the heat to pass through his lips, eventually as time went on, becoming more aggressive himself.

Gavin let his hands slide from Ryan's cheeks into his hair, amused by the initial shock but more than happy with the following eagerness.

Ryan shifted, so the he was fully above Gavin on his hands and knees, and let his tongue (and some of his teeth) slide among the Gavin's lips. One hand was planted beside his head, while the other slowly took its place at Gav’s hip, his finger wriggling beside the hem of Gavin's shirt

Gavin wrapped his arms more fully around Ryan's neck, deepening the kiss. He shifted his hips into the touch on his hips, prompting the hand forward.

Ryan followed through with the encouragement and slipped his hand up Gavin's shirt, letting the appendages roam. He moved into the deep kiss and let the scrape of teeth turn into nibbles.

Gavin twirled the hair low on Ryan's neck around his fingers, letting his hands brush the exposed neck lightly. He smiled into the nibbles, playfully doing the same back.

Ryan leaned down more, letting his hips dig into Gavin's, feeling his skin tingle after every touch he makes. He enjoyed the small nibbles from Gavin but it didn't seem to be enough, in result he bit down a bit harder at Gavin's lip.

Gavin took a deep breath through Ryan's hip movement, and lifted his own hips up to meet Rye's. Keeping up the small bites, he grew rougher when he felt   
Ryan's stronger bite on his own lip.

Ryan's hand gripped the pillow as the other one was left to roaming, which has stilled as he rutted up against Gavin harder, his groin pressing against his with oversexed passion. Desire fogged Ryan's mind as an act that hasn't been done in months pursued.

Gavin shifted his hips just as hard into Ryan, it had been a while for him as well and he felt the need to be filled to the brim in the heat that traveled down below his low stomach. Gavin's arms still sat wrapped up around Ryan's neck, and he tugged lightly at the neckline of his shirt.

Ryan immediately got the hint, if there even was one, he wondered. He regrettably pulled away from the kiss and slipped his hand out from underneath Gavin's shirt. He sat up for a moment, quickly pulling off his restricting shirt

Gavin began pulling at his own shirt, pausing part way through to actually sit up enough to get the damn thing off. Ryan had done a good job riding the shirt up, so his chest didn't feel too cool to the air. 

Once Gavin was settled back on his back, Ryan immediately leaned back in and caught Gavin's bottom lip between his teeth. He pressed his toned body against the man beneath him's, the warmth comforting and hot. It set a fire through him, the intimate skin to skin contact set goosebumps along his arms.

Gavin gave a longing groan, finding his hands roaming over Ryan's shoulders and chest. The warmth comforted him in more ways than one.

Ryan ground harder into Gavin as he released his lips from his teeth and, not giving the man time to catch his breath, caught them with deep and long kisses, his growing groin pressing against Gavin's

Gavin lifted his chin into each kiss, seeking the heat of it. With gentle fingertips he pressed along Ryan's torso, intimately tracing the curve of his body.

Ryan pulled away from the kiss and ran a hand through Gavin's hair, suddenly grabbing it by the roots. Ryan pulled Gavin's head back and began to suck and bite at his exposed neck. In the process Ryan began to grind harder, his other hand digging into Gavin's hips.

Gavin gave a short surprised gasp, that turned to a surprised moan. Adam's apple bobbing, the attention Ryan paid to his neck really turned him on. His hips seemed to move on their own, in sync, chasing the friction Ryan was providing.

Ryan hung his head so that his lips were against Gavins skin. Mouth slightly open against the other man’s neck, Ryan grunted each time his groin dug into Gavin’s.

Gavin rolled his hips like a dancer, though there was little room for him to do much underneath Ryan's determined grinding. He could feel vibrations from each grunt through his collar bone, and every grind only made him want to rip off those damn skinny jeans more.

Ryan moved his hand down Gavin's body, keeping his grinding constant in the process, and somehow between the hip movements he was able to pop both of their pant buttons. Ryan had the unbelievable urge to more than roughly flip Gavin over and ravish-ly grind into his ass but he didn't want to scare him off before the real fun started.

Gavin felt some relief as his pants loosened a bit, the hand's movement soothing and exciting at the same time. He loved how close they were to finally scooting out of their pants and it kept the mood up.

Ryan couldn't take the foreplay anymore, he knew that if they continue with this strained friction he'd get too worked up and things don't go well when that happened. So he pulled away from Gavin and the bed all together, and began to strip himself of his jeans and belt. His eyes were heavy and swam with lust, his mouth was slightly open and the peak of his tongue poked out as he lightly panted.

Gavin sat up, watching Ryan with his eyes. He admired the muscles on his back, and then his butt when he leaned over.

Ryan turned once they were fully off, ignoring the awkwardness of his boner showing through his boxers, and muttered, "Well, I'm not going to do it for you"

Gavin giggled, partially embarrassed to be so caught up in staring but also by the new boner-view. He lifted his hips up and shuffled the jeans down, pulling them from his ankles along with his socks and tossing them to the side. His necklace dangled from around his neck, smacking against his chest lightly from the somewhat frantic motion, but Gavin had no intention of taking the jewelry off anytime soon- the necklace never leaves his neck.

Ryan noticed the necklace but merely glanced at it, it never sparking his attention. As soon as Gavin got his pants off Ryan abstained himself from roughly flipping Gavin over onto his belly. Instead, he grabbed himself and growled lowly under his breath, "Turn over."

Gavin did, making a show of it too. He stretched out against the bed, butt propped into the air. Glancing over his shoulder, he smirked a little, with a tempting wiggle of his ass.

Ryan suddenly became overwhelmed with the smell of lust and the heat coming off of Gavin's body. Temptation tugged at him, and his wolfish need begged him to ravish Gavin viciously. Instead, Ryan growled lowly, a mix of seduction and overall lust. He immediately grabbed at Gavin’s ass, squeezing roughly, rolling and digging his fingernails into the skin there.

Gavin felt his face flush, and was sure he was red to his shoulders. Being manhandled like that felt good, albeit initially embarrassing. His back arched down and he pushed his ass back into the hands gripping him tightly.

Ryan slowly wriggled his fingers underneath his underwear, not taking them off, and groped. Ryan bit his lip and muttered under his breath, "you're red."

Gavin laughed, the sound was breathy and full of lust. "I'm excited." He wiggled his hips again, as if to say 'Get on with it, then!'.

Ryan smiled as he twisted his hands to grip Gavin's underwear from the inside. He slowly began to pull them down.

The hands that barely ghosted his cheeks made him want to squirm, move his hips, do something to speed it along. Gavin never was a patient man, he never expects to be either.

Ryan could visibly see the impatience as Gavin wriggled to get out of his underwear. Ryan smiled at this sort of discomfort and went even slower as he brought the elastic past Gavin’s cock.

The slight friction against his junk before it sprang free only made him wriggle more, and let out a short gasp when it finally did hit the cool air.

Ryan smiled and continued pulling Gavin’s underwear down the short journey of legs. He smirked at his gasp and muffled a chuckle

Gavin pressed his face against his bare arm, and lifted his legs when needed. He felt a little embarrassed being so exposed, but predominantly turned the hell on.

Ryan smiled at his embarrassment, but suddenly the smell of the blood rushing to Gavin’s face and the gunpowder and silver coming from the gun hit him. He hesitated and slowly pulled away from Gavin’s ass, almost in a dazed state as the smell of hunter and blood became so overwhelming to the point of his hair bristling the way it does before he transforms

Gavin blinked, noticing the lack of hands on him very quickly. He turned his head in confusion, sitting up a bit in the process. "Are you alright?" Gav paused, worried he had done something wrong. "do you want to keep going?"

Ryan quickly ran one hand through his hair and cupped his mouth with the other, trying to slowly control his breathing. He treated his urge to change like anyone would treat a panic attack, but with the situation at hand he was having a panic attack, memories of the last time he was intimate with someone flooding back. He blinked, dazed.

Gavin fully sat up and turned, looking at Ryan with deep concern. Hesitantly he reached out to touch the other's arm, comfortingly. "Hey, it's alright."

Ryan let out a shaky breath, that was almost a chuckle, and he adverted his eyes away with a slight apologetic smile. "I- I'm sorry."

Gavin grinned. "Don't worry about it." He stood off the bed and stretched, suddenly aware of his nakedness. "You want coffee or something?"

Ryan laughed, grabbing Gavin’s shirt and pants to hand it to him. "It's nearly 11:30."

Gavin took them from Ryan, then tossed him his own clothes. "Coffee's good at any hour!"

Ryan chuckled and began to pull on his clothes. "With your accent I'd imagine you'd think tea is more suitable at any hour."

Gav stumbled as he slipped into his skinny jeans, catching himself before falling. "Just 'cuz I'm British doesn't mean I don't appreciate a lovely cuppa coffee." He intentionally played up his accent, almost goofily so.

Ryan smirked, amused. "Well, where are we going to find a coffee place that's open at this hour?" He stood, tugging on his pants as well with little effort

"We could go to one of the 24 hour diners, ya' know, one of the breakfast ones with sticky tables and free refills on coffee?" Gav paused, "like Waffle House!"

 

Ryan immediately scrunched his nose in disgust. He glanced at Gavin with a lifted brow as he fastened his belt. "Have you... Ever been to Waffle House?"

Gavin laughed at the expression, "Ye! But who else is open at this hour? We could drop by McDonald's, I guess."

Ryan smiled, "isn't ihop a 24 hour pancake joint?"

Gav lit up, "I hadn't seen one around here! That sounds good."

Ryan rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. "Well, the ihop around here is a little bit away"

"I'm up for it it you are!" Gav slipped on his shirt, then threw on his jacket and adjusted the collar.

Ryan slipped on his jacket as well, after putting on his shoes. He smiled, amused, and glanced at Gavin. "Does pancakes really sound that good after failed sex?" He mused

Gavin laughed, "Sure." He winked, "Maybe we can try again another time." With that he opened the door, holding it for Rye.

Ryan smiled shyly and slinked through the door. "Maybe, I have a tough time with...." He hesitated slightly. "With those kinds of things"

"Well, if we come to it, we come to it." He laughed, "Anyway, I'm thinking chocolate chip."

Ryan smiled with adoration. He shifted, digging his car keys from his pocket as he walked towards the car. "Good choice, a little childish but-" Ryan said, teasingly.

Gavin gasped, as if offended. "Ryan, no! You're never too old for chocolate chippers!!" He practically skipped to the car, but paused by his bike to make sure it's still alright before moving to the passenger's side.

"Chocolate.... Chippers." Ryan had paused in his journey to the car to stare intently at the ground. He slowly looked up to stare quizzically at Gavin.

Gavin couldn't help his grin, "What?" Though the word came more out like 'wot'.

Ryan jumped a little and laughed. He just shook his head and unlocked the car, climbing into the car and unlocking it for Gavin.

Gavin got in, and settled into the seat nicely. He sighed happily, a twinge of exhaustion hitting him.

Ryan followed suit in the driver’s side, smirking sideways at him. "So," he turned the key into the car, starting it. "...hobbies?"

"Hrm." Gavin paused to think, "I like video games when I get the chance, but it's not always practical to bring on the road. DS's are good for that!"

Ryan smiled. "Are you on the road a lot then?"

Gavin caught himself from muttering 'When I'm not in the hospital', and instead nodded, "Technically, I own an apartment back home. It's more of a storage shed."

Ryan managed to not snort humorously over his choice of home, catching himself beforehand. Instead he chuckled. "Storage shed as an apartment? That's new."

"It's been renovated. A bit.." Gavin shrugged, to be fair he uses it like a storage shed himself most of the time.

Ryan smiled. "Interesting." He paused, thinking back, and his smile grew a bit wider. "What video games do you play?"

"A looot." Gavin paused thinking back, "I play some nintendo... Lots of xbox!"

Ryan’s smile faltered a bit as he glanced over, then back again with his eyes on the road. "Dang, I'm more of a PC guy myself."

"I've played some PC. Slow as dicks tho." He grinned, having actually played quite a bit with Michael and Ray.

Ryan smirked. "What's slow as dicks? You? Or the PC?"

Gavin turned visibly red, " 'EY! I meant the PC.."

Ryan smirked, his planning working perfectly. He ignored the faint scent of rushing blood. "The PC is slow? What kind of computer were you using?"

"I don't know, it was Ray's." He waved off the idea, only Macs were for him. He realized Ryan wouldn't know who Ray was, but didn't mind for the time being.

Ryan smiled. He felt the need to run off a list of better computers for PC gaming, but decided it would be best if he didn't. He instead took a right turn to get onto the lonely highway that connected these small(ish) towns and continue on with the conversation. "Ray?" He questioned

Gavin grinned, "A friend mine, one of the ones yours reminded me of." It had been a while since he had seen Ray, the boy may be younger but he was a far better hunter than Gavin. And highly requested by other hunters in need.

Ryan smile grew wider at the mention of his own friends. He laughed out loud and shook his head, almost looking away apologetically. "Oh, I hope not." He smiled and locked his eyes on the road again. "Those bastards", he mumbled, but with admiration within the tone of his voice

Gavin laughed, "Are they that bad? Ray's pretty quiet, Michael's the one you really have to watch out for.." He almost winced, his boi had quite the mouth on him.

Ryan almost winced himself, considering that his group of friends was very much how he described. Except he was the one you look after for. Ryan, honestly, is surprised he's able to handle himself so well after the overwhelming smell of blood and gunpowder and bullets in that apartment. That and how innocent-looking Gavin is and how pretty and nice smelling he is and- Ryan caught himself. He coughed and continued with the conversation. "Yeah, Jack is the quieter one and Geoff reminds me of you actually."

"Wot? Me? Which one was he?" Gavin got excitable all of a sudden, silently wishing this Geoff was at least somewhat agreeable.

Ryan smirked, knowing the two would get along very well judging on the short time he's been with Gavin. "The one with the wicked mustache, darker hair."

"Ohhh, yeah." Gavin thought back to the group, the other one, Jack he assumed, seemed to fit into the town. Somehow Geoff and Ryan didn't seem to meld as well, not that he knew Geoff well; or at all. "Do they like PC too?" He playfully turned up his nose as he said PC, just to grate on Ryan's nerves.

Ryan immediately rolled his eyes, in a fake irritated fashion. He scoffed and responded, "No, they prefer console over it. Xbox specifically."

"Ahah!" Gavin laughed a short victory laugh, not sure why he was suddenly so adamantly pro-console.

Ryan rolled his eyes again and gave a small smile. He snorted and responded, "Ahah what?"

"Even your friends recognize PCs suck!" Gavin absolutely was smug, wearing his smirk with pride.

Ryan smirked right back, looking at Gavin out of the corner of his eye. "More like its too advanced for them." he spoke smugly.

"Or you're in denial." He enunciated it with a strongly pointed finger.

Ryan laughed, "I believe are the one in denial."

"Nuh uhh!!" Just about as childish as he could be, Gavin pouted.

Ryan scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Stop being a big baby"

"You love it." He wiggled his eyebrows, before seeing the Ihop. "There it is!"

Ryan smiled and began to pull off the highway towards the Ihop.

Gavin kept his eyes on the Ihop as they pulled in. "Coffee and pancakes." He spoke sing-song-y.

Ryan rolled his eyes and smiled as he got out. He looked into the thick woods that bordered the highway and anything off of it, and bit his lip. He shook it off however and begun to walk towards the ihop, knowing very well he was going to enjoy this... Date?

Gavin practically skipped as he went into Ihop. A date. He hadn't had a real one in years...

Ryan casually greeted the woman at the front who took them to their booth. Ryan sat, and sighed, glancing around the nearly empty ihop. Usually, from experience, the only people who tend to be at ihop in the early hours of the morning happened to be werewolves. Mostly because ihop was open at the early hours of the morning.

Gavin noticed how clear the place was with amusement, sitting happily and perusing the menu. The waitress asked them if they wanted coffee, and Gavin eagerly told her he would.

Ryan obliged and ordered coffee too. The emptiness of ihop was almost unsettling but he shook it off anyway. He peered at the menu and scrunched up his nose. "What are you getting?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes." He grinned over the menu.

Ryan pressed his hand to his face. "Oh yeah, I asked you that. I have no idea what I want."

"You should get... Sausage." Gavin waggled his eyebrows.

Ryan rolled his eyes dramatically. "I'll just get chicken fried steak."

Gavin stuck his tongue out, jokingly.

And they had a lovely midnight dinner/breakfast and became boyfriends.


	3. The Lads!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's phone calls to his partners in hunting asking for help on his mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is bad because I kinda forced it out? Sorry guys I'm running on low inspiration. It's also WAYYYY shorter than the last one, but I promise the next one will be longer again. Also if the formatting is crap it's because I posted it from my phone. Computer's been acting up.

Michael Jones was a hunter of many talents. While his partners, the other lads, focused on werewolves, he tended to travel into Vampire territory and even into other supernatural beings’ business. With his wide range of knowledge and tactics, though he usually just went in guns-ho, he often was contacted from many different regions of the country. Unfortunately, he was in fucking Michigan on a wild goose chase when he received a call from Gavin at some ungodly hour of the morning.

“What the fuck dude, why are you up?” 

Michael groaned into the phone, massaging the bridge of his nose in irritation. The screeching baby noise only Gavin could make had woken him up, Michael reminded himself to change the ringtone set by Gavin himself to something less obnoxious later.

“Hey, boi, I need some help on my mission.” The voice was light hearted, and the energy behind it made him want to pummel the man on the other side.

“Oh my god this couldn't have waited, Gav?”

“The lead wasn’t a few stray wolves, Michael, it’s a full pack.” Gavin had studied up on the rural town, poking around quite a bit on his own. Despite now splitting his time smoochin’ on his new boyfriend and working, he still had gathered a lot of information.

“Goddamnit Gavin, I’m not sure if I can leave this case ye-”

“Oh that’s fine boi, I’m not in like, immediate danger. Just work your way down when you can.” Humming was heard from the other side of the line, and Michael once again had the thought to punch him.

“Why the fuck did you call me this early in the morning then, asshole?”

“Because! I didn’t know if you were heading back home yet or not.”

Michael sighed, shrugging it off with an empty "whatever" and hung up the phone before the idiot on the other line could protest. 'Usually Gav was urgent when he called for help,' Michael stared down at his phone in thought. Well, if he didn’t need him immediately, he was going to take time to make sure his mission was a dud. Bigfoot searches usually were, but this one seemed to hold a special amount of bullshit. He tossed his phone back on the side table of the motel, this shit could wait ‘til morning.

...

Ray jolted at Gavin's cawing noise shooting from his phone. The other people in the room noticed as well, a couple laughing after realizing it was a dumb cell phone ringtone. Ray's face reddened in embarrassment, 'Seriously? Right now?'. He clicked the answer button, despite being entirely too busy for Gavin at the moment.

"Dude this better be an emergency, I'm negotiating pay for the mission. I don't know the conversion rates for Euros!" Ray whisper-shouted into the phone. The most famous of the crew, Ray was requested internationally quite frequently and ended up bringing in the most cash.

"Oh, sorry X-Ray! Whenever you get the chance I need help on my mission!"

"Again?"

"Hey! I'm dealing with a full pack here, Ray!"

"Ugh, whatever dude, I'll call you back later."

"Thanks Ray-" The phone line cut out as Ray hung up, and Gavin whispered a quiet "Rude" to himself, before shutting off his phone and heading to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd sorry it took so long. Lmao, the next one will probably have a shorter break in between releases? Hopefully?


	4. Surveying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gav heads back into the forest area around the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this was a quick update after the last one bUT I FELT BAD BECAUSE THE OTHER ONE WAS SO SHORT. This one is not as long as chapter two but there are few chapters that will be as long as that from this point on.  
> Oh, RP format for this one as well!

Gavin rode along on his motorbike. He'd been slacking on the work part of this job, and he felt guilty for it, but with the addition of Ryan in his life, he couldn't help it. He hadn't had a boyfriend in forever, and he'd forgot the genuine fun of it.

Ryan stared out through the trees. His eyesight and focus was impeccable in this "wolf" form, but his mind remained humanistic as it wandered. He thought about Gavin, and how he somehow hadn't figured out Ryan's secret yet. Despite the fact that he'd been avoiding pack duties, he still sometimes left Gavin in the middle of things for wolf-related-business.

Gav hummed as his vehicle loudly vroomed its way through the forest, it happened to be a quite dense area, despite the exit to a sort of plains area between it and the city nearing his bike on the dirt road. It wasn't like the humming was actually audible enough to be heard over the bike, but it lightened his mood in the dreary atmosphere. His mind began to wander; He loved Ryan. A lot. And he truly hoped his business here wouldn't disrupt anything between them, or when he inevitably had to leave.

Ryan smiled as the familiar hum of Gavin’s motorbike drove past his general area. He knew very well that what he was doing was extremely dangerous, he could easily get Gavin killed. He could easily kill himself over Gavin. If the wrong people found out about them, they both would surely be dead. Only Jack and Geoff knew for the time being, at least as far as Ryan was aware.

Gavin felt himself frown, thinking over his first encounter in the woods. 'That was only a single wolf... This is probably a full pack from what Ryan was saying..' The thought made him shiver a bit, the forest was eery even in daylight, yet hauntingly enchanting nonetheless.

Ryan was already ridiculed as it was for being so absent in pack affairs, hunts, and other business. Burnie had given plenty of warnings to him and Geoff; "Get your team under control," he'd snapped. Ryan shook his head.  
It's was too early to be out and about like this in broad daylight. But, Gavin was out doing "camera work" or whatever his job excuse was. He wondered what he was actually planning to do, since it was too light to do any wolf hunting. Anyway, there wasn't much to do. He kept up with his "patrol" however, to keep the alpha happy.

Passing through the densely wooded area, Gavin reached the more open, but still partially hidden road just before hitting the first couple of indications of civilization. He pulled the bike over, reminded of the camera he always kept with him. The sun was decently high in the sky, certainly not low enough to paint it a beautiful shade other than blue or yellow, but he felt like snatching a picture of it before rolling back to town. He turned off the bike and dropped the kickstand, hoping it wouldn't get tangled in the bushes beside it, then turning toward the deep forest he had a bit of distance from in slight awe.

Ryan opened his eyes as he saw Gus, the pack leader's right hand man (or wolf, rather) slowly shuffle through the bushes. He was looking drowsy and bored, as always. Ryan lifted his head and peered at him.

 

"We have a hunter on the premises."

 

Ryan stood and stretched. "It's too early to kill anybody."

 

Gus scoffed. "No, just scare him off or something. He's not that big anyway."

 

Ryan's stomach dropped as soon as he realized which hunter he were talking about. Ryan lowered his head and quickly made way to the area, secretly glad that they had put him up to investigate rather than anyone else.

Gavin yawned, kicking at some rocks as he tried to get a better angle with the camera. He honestly knew better, but it wasn't like he was doing anything wrong. He scoffed, ' 'S not even business right now'. As if the beasts would know that.

Ryan felt his previously devoured lunch churn in his belly as he trudged along, following the scent of his Gavin. He prayed that whoever caught Gavin's scent, would forget it.

Gavin hummed pleasantly, only pausing once he finally got a good angle. After a quick snap, he turned the camera down to look at the result.

Ryan's heart leaped as Gavin stepped further into the shrubbery, closer to him. He saw the look of concentration on Gavin’s face and the word 'beauty' came to mind. It was obvious Gavin had no intentions, but he still smelt of gunpowder and silver, and it was Ryan's duty to seek him out and get rid of the intruder. Ryan just hoped Gavin didn't have any plans to kill anything today.

Gavin snapped a couple more, rapid fire style, but when he turned to look at them he caught sight of fur poking from the bushes. He made an impressively unmanly sound, and took a few steps back in momentary panic as if suddenly remembering why he was in this town in the first place.

Ryan's ears flicked at the sudden noise, and his body tensed as the atmosphere changed from calm to panic. He knew he had been spotted and slowly emerged from the bushes, his head low and his fur on end and his teeth baring. It was all an act, of course, but he made no rush.

Gavin seemed to understand a calmness of the wolf, and it somehow settled him as well. Cautiously, he narrowed his eyes. He assumed it was (and hoped it wasn't another pack member-) the wolf from the night he blindly went into the woods. "I'm not here to fight you, prick." He slowly kept stepping back, aiming to hop on his bike and take off in a second's notice

Ryan hesitated, really wanting to avoid using his voice. It may be recognizable with Gavin. However, the job required words, so Ryan inwardly sighed and continued to edge forward.

 

"You are on wolf territory," Ryan growled, adding as much gruffness to his voice as possible.

The voice only reminded him of the wolf the night those weeks ago, intimidating. He turned up his nose, feeling stubborn but knowing full well he had no place tangling with a wolf. Especially without his gun, why would he even leave the motel without it? Oh, right, he had left Ryan's apartment hours before. He stepped back onto the gravel lining both the road and the bushes, then cockily raised an eyebrow at the wolf.

Ryan noticed Gavin's testing, and inwardly smiled, but kept a snarling face. That was typical Gavin, being (as he would say) cheeky. Ryan, however, deepened his growl and put one paw forward. Once Gavin got back on the road he would be out of territory. Technically he wouldn't be, but at least he'd be moving away. That's all Ryan needed.

The growl effectively got him to knock off the idiotic cockiness. "I won't be away for long. I've a job to do." With a forced smirk and a single move, he flipped up his kickstand and kicked his leg over the bike, peeling out not long after.

Ryan let out a relieved sigh as he rode off, his haunches going down and his posture slouching. He dramatically rolled his eyes at Gavin's comment and turned back into the woods before anyone saw him.

Typical Gavin, being so stubborn. Ryan needed to talk with him.

Gavin shuddered, wondering what the hell he was thinking. He literally could have died. 'That wolf must have some serious patience..' He thought, 'letting me go... twice ... Who DOES that?'

As Ryan trudged through the forest, he came to the usual clearing that he tends to find most of his non-human meals. Instead of going for the small doe that nibbled on the other side of the clearing, Ryan looked up at the sun. It was nearly 12:30, according to it, and soon he'll be able to leave to do his own bidding. He shook his head and thought, 'Wow, this pack is turning more into a job everyday.'

The motorcycle’s purr accompanied Gavin on his way back to the motel. He was only slightly shaking- it's not everyday he fears for his life, even if he gets a higher dose of it than some. His stomach growled, 'Lunch time...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~  
> Next chapter we meet Dan in a non-rp format again. (It'll be about average length)


	5. Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of Gavin's origin story. Enter Dan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the formatting errors. I'll fix it when I get on my computer in the morning.
> 
> I have some stuff written out for future chapters but school is starting up and I don't have a lot of editing time. This work may go unfinished or I might rewrite the whole thing :/

Dan gripped his friend's hand, not harshly but clearly leading the smaller boy as they walked, urgently moving down the pavement.

"Dan.. Where are we going, Dan?" The voice squeaked slightly at the end, and Dan almost chuckled at the repeat of his name.

"We need to go, Gav, we have to leave." Dan's voice wavered, and Gavin's grip tightened on his hand, uncertainty and fear showing on his face. "We'll go to my Gran's."

"Why?"

"Because." The answer was decisive, but Gavin pouted.

"That's not an answer."

"It's all I have right now, B." The two were walking, it was midday, and Dan had heard his parents talking about the Frees all week. He shook his head. The two followed the abandoned trail, still covered in wet dew. The boys walked in silence for a long while and sun began to rise higher in the sky, and begin falling again. They came to a pause at a rickety looking bridge.

"Gran's is just across this, Gav, not much to go."

"My feet hurt, Dan.."

"Not much farther, now." A bit of irritation came out in Dan's voice, his feet were tired too. After crossing the bridge there was a tall hill the two took a break on looking out to the cottage a bit off the road a ways ahead of them. Dan grinned at Gavin as they peered down the hill.

"We should roll down it!" The excitement in Dan's voice startled Gavin for a moment before he grinned back.

"Race you!" Gavin flung himself down on his stomach, and kicked off with his feet. Dan laughed and followed in suit. Dizzy and a bit winded, Gavin sprung up from the ground at the bottom of the hill, giggling as he found himself so dizzy he was unable to stand and fell back on his butt. This only prompted him to laugh more. Dan sat up next to him, laughing too,

"You beat me, B!" He playfully pushed Gavin, who dramatically fell over, still giggling. It was then that the boys fell into a shadow, and a fond voice spoke, "I wasn't expecting any visitors! Little Dan, is that you?" Dan spun, looking up at his Gran with a smile before standing up to hug her. She wasn't a particularly old grandma, perhaps in her late 50's. Gavin got up and smiled shyly at the woman.

"This is Gavin. He's my friend," Dan leaned up to whisper to Gran, out of Gavin's ear shot. The woman grew grim quite quickly, but put on a false smile when Gavin began to look nervous.

"I see..." She studied Gavin for a long moment, before picking Dan up and offering Gavin her hand.

"Would you like to stay the night with Dan and I, Gavin?"

"Oh, uhm..." Gavin faltered, looking to Dan, who grinned, and took the woman's barely wrinkled hand, "Yeah, I guess so. I don't have any 'jammas, though."

She laughed good heartedly at the boy's voice, "That's quite alright, I think we have some extras for Dan you can borrow!" The three began walking into the forest, and Gran paused to look over her shoulder for a moment before moving on.

Everything in the forest seemed at peace as the walked to the cottage. The grass waved in harmony, and the trees swayed to the wind. The cottage seemed huge, towering over the six year olds in a protective way, not intimidatingly. When they stepped inside, Gran got straight to work. She locked the door behind them, and began scurrying about the house locking windows and such. She shouted to the boys,

"Go ahead and take off your shoes, we'll make some cookies in a bit!" Despite yelling there was an element of softness and kindness behind it. Gavin slipped off his play shoes and readjusted his just-too-big socks. Dan kicked his shoes off, pushing them to the window with his feet. Gran walked back into the room then, and looked at the boys for a moment, in thought.

"Lets get in our pajamas!" She put a bit of false excitement in her voice, herding the boys upstairs to the guest room. Dan laughed,

"Gran'a, it's not that late yet!" He looked up at her, and she smiled.

"They're much more comfortable though, don't you think, Gavin?" Gavin nodded in response, awkwardly not wanting to disagree after being called out so pointedly, but also not wanting to frustrate his friend. Gran opened the door to the spare bedroom, and pulled the curtains shut on the window. A sharp sound was heard under the bed, making Gavin jump.

"Oh, there you are, Pickles!" Dan wiggled under the bed, and pulled out a mostly reluctant looking cat, more than half his size with oddly green eyes. Gran was already busy searching for PJ's to fit the boys. Gavin reached out his hand to the cat,

"Kitty!" The cat didn't seem to know what to do with Gavin, but enjoyed the petting he was providing. Gran set two pairs of pajamas on the bed, both adorned with cartoons. Dan snatched his pair quickly, and Gran began to leave the room.

"I'm going to start on the cookies, come help after you've changed." She smiled and walked out, closing the door behind her. Dan was quick to peel his clothes off, and Gavin followed, quickly shoving the slightly too big t-shirt and shorts on. Gavin went to grab his clothes, and almost started to ask what he should do with them as Pickles jumped up and snatched his and Dan's clothes before dashing out the door.

"Pickles!!!" Dan shouted, running after the cat, Gavin on his heels. The cat dashed out the cat door just as the boys made it downstairs.

"Gran!! Pickles took our clothes!" Dan's voice whined as he reached an arm through the cat door after Pickles. Gran turned around from the cookie batter, but seemed unfazed.

"Did she? Oh well, they're gone by now, we'll just have to buy your friend new one's tomorrow." She smiled, and Gavin thought she didn't look too upset, usually grown ups were mad if you ruined your clothes, it was as if she knew something they didn't. "Anyway, I'm about to add the chocolate bits if you'd two like to help!" Dan hopped up on the counter, but Gavin hesitated, looking up at Gran suspiciously. He shrugged off the feeling as she turned back to him,

"Oh, Gavin, there's a stool in the bathroom if you'd like to help as well." Gavin nodded in response, shuffling to a hallway of many doors. A bit of fear struck him as he looked at all of them, he chose the one nearest to him, which was a medicine closet. He shut it, and turned back to the hallway, opening and closing doors all along it. Gran's bedroom, the garage, ominous stairs, and lastly, a bathroom. The boy sighed in relief, grabbing the colorful stool before looking out the window. The sun was setting, and the sky looked blood red, clouds reflecting the eery effect. He stared for a couple long moments, before turning and hurriedly walking back to the kitchen, carrying a stool half his size. He walked up next to Gran, and plopped it next to her, climbed up onto it. Dan grinned down at him,

"I'm taller than you!" His voice was chiding and playful, and Gavin rolled his eyes.

"Only 'cause you're on the counter!" Gran handed Gavin the whisk covered in batter and Dan whined,

"Aw, I wanted that!" His pout didn't last, as Gran handed him the spoon. She opened the oven and slid the cookie sheet in, and seemed to relax as she stood back up.

"Dan, can you check the package to see how long they cook for?"

"Mmhm." Dan hopped off the counter, set down his spoon, and moved to the trash bin to pluck out the instructions. "23 minutes."

"Thank you." Gran ruffled his hair as he walked back over, and set the timer to 23 minutes. "And now, we wait." She turned to the sink, and began washing the bowl. Gavin handed her the whisk as he finished the cookie dough on it. She laughed and smiled down at him.

"You're a mess!" She grabbed a wash rag and rubbed at Gavin's chin.

"Nuh uhn." He made a face, but let her clean him off. It wasn't long until they had cleaned up the dishes and their faces, and the three settled into an oddly soft couch in Gran's living room. It was then that Pickles came back in, soaking wet. The three looked over at the cat, who shook, water flying everywhere.

"Aw.. Where're my clothes?" Gavin frowned at the cat. "I thought we were friends."

"She does that sometimes, don't take it personally, Gavin." Gran spoke from the other side of the couch, and he turned to her, staring at her in thought. The cat finished shaking and started wandering back through the house again.

"Gran, tell a story." Dan was quite relaxed, melted into the couch between Gavin and his grandma was comforting.

"Like what, Dan?" She looked at him curiously, but also cautiously. There were stories she couldn't tell with company.

"Mm, about the gem." Excitement lit his voice as Gran nodded carefully. "Oh, alright." She seemed to take a deep breath, "Long ago-"

"Gran! All stories start with 'once upon a time'." The woman shot Dan a look, and he quieted up.

" 'Once upon a time'... There lived a blacksmith. Do you know what that is, Gavin?" Gavin nodded, he didn't actually know but he didn't want to hold up the story, "Alright, this blacksmith loved to add beautiful stones and gems into the weapons he smithed. When he was still young, he married a witch."

"This witch focused on enchantments, and the two paired up to create weapons the world had never seen. Fire swords, swords that froze, axes that poisoned. The witch spent long days finding and enchanting these stones, until she came across a gem already cut. This gem was especially powerful, and she took three days and three nights perfecting the charm on it, yet she wasn't certain what it did."

"When she returned to the blacksmith they had a long fight. The gem was clearly powerful and it affected many of the magical beings the witch passed in her travels, but it seemed to have no effect with the metal. The woman wore it as a necklace, and it seemed to help her in her charming abilities, so she passed it down her family line," Gran pulled a necklace from under her shirt, it seemed to glow when Gavin looked at it, but it faded quickly. The necklace had a single hexagonal gem in the middle of four rounded stones on either side, and it definitely held Gavin’s attention as he stared at it."And we still wear it today." Dan seemed to relax as the story came to a close, but Gavin went stiff,

“Does that mean you’re a witch?” His voice barely came out as a whisper, uncertain if he should be afraid or excited. Gran belted out a laugh that seemed partially nervous,

“Oh, no, honey, it’s just a story.” She stood as the cookie timer dinged. Gavin suddenly remembered the cookies at the sound, and slid off the couch to follow her into the kitchen. Dan followed his friend to the kitchen as well, where Gran was just pulling out the cookies, fresh from the oven. The air filled with the sweet smell, and both of the boys watched eagerly and she set out plates and flipped a cookie onto each.

“Would you boys like some milk?” She was already moving toward the fridge, and the boys both responded with a ‘yes’, Gavin dropping a polite ‘please’ at the end as well. They sat down at the kitchen table, and while Dan barely peaked out over the table, Gavin couldn’t even rest his (slightly oversized) nose on the surface. Gran grabbed a couple phone books, one for Dan, one for Gav, and let the boys sit up on them so they could see each other across the table. The cookies went fast, but Gran stopped them at two.

“We don’t need any stomach aches.” She scolded. The sun was dipping below the horizon at that point, and Dan’s eyelids began to droop with the sky. Gavin felt wide awake, suddenly aching for his parents back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Yayy it's over, longer chapter next time.


End file.
